falloutinspiredfandomcom-20200214-history
Fallout the Movie. A showdown with destiny.
Some minor dialog to set the stage & establish Vault A2's twist A young blond man, let's call him, Walker, sits alone in a vault tech cinema, moving his lips along with every line of what is clearly a pre-war movie he has already watched countless times. An attractive Asian woman enters in a huff, stops the projector and disapprovingly demands "Really, even today? Only you would spend your last day in the safety of the vault watching this old Jap-Ainu cinema crap." Still munching pop corn and looking at the screen as if the movie was running, Walker wryly replies, "That's very white of you Lucy. Need I remind ya' you are Ainu Japanese?.." In a gesture of mock defiance Lucy plants her fists on her hips and counters with, "Not me Ke-mo sah-bee. That was my DNA donor. Booth my parents are black as night where the moon don't shine." Walker snickers at her rudeness and nearly chokes on his snack. They exchange more general to intimate details of the vault they live in and the meaning of this day. * Today is Walker's 21st birthday, tomorrow he must either choose to leave vault A2 and it's surrounding fortifications for no less than a full year or stay to be irreversibly, surgically, sterilized to control the population. Lucy tries to convince Walker to stay with promises of eternal, non committed playful sex, at least until he gets old and fat. Then she further playfully threatens with a hug and a kiss on the cheek to lovingly smother him with a pillow and go find a younger man to keep up with her. * Walker's counter to Lucy's debate is that it has nothing to do with any misguided need to breed or even parent a child with DNA from a donor that has been dead for more than 200 years but rather everything to do with personal choice and a desire to just see what's out there. Walker wants the adventure he imagines from the movies he so loves. * Lucy manages to drag Walker away from his movie and down the hall into a not so surprising, surprise birthday party where he is welcomed by a beautiful, elderly woman with striking features that suggest, perhaps, a pure Egyptian lineage.. * Through dialog and background actor casting choices it becomes clear that this vault is an Ark of pre war human genetics in it's purest conceivable form. Walker nods politely as this Overseer clasps his hand in her's and recites her position's dictated speech that is carefully worded to avoid references to "Sacrifice" or "Population control". She draws attention to his Pipboy and dutifully reminds Walker to remember his survival training. Then the Overseer and all gathered offer birthday well wishes, congratulations and presents that are obviously meant to serve Walker in his wasteland ordeal. * He is given buckskin clothing, sunglasses, a repeating riffle, some ammo and other glossed over items that would as a whole might serve him as a survivalist bug out kit while allowing him to better blend in with the natives and supposed savages beyond the vaults fortifications. In the following Scene Lucy takes Walker to her bed in a made for TV style that leaves only a wee bit to the imagination. Afterwards they lay in each others arms basking in the mutual satisfaction of their lusts but some where in the night Lucy rolls over and steals the covers, one more time. Walker just wryly smiles at the camera and rolls out of her bed to return to his movie where it left off.. *Back in the Vault cinema Walker's favorite grainy black and white film plays out it's climatic confrontation. A Ronin Samurai, a Japanese bounty hunter and a bandit slowly back away form each other preparing for a dramatic three way showdown in an ancient temple setting. They eye each other as the music reaches to crescendo.. Opening narration *The movie zooms in as the projected image appears to shutter and burst into flames, pealing back the film negatives to reveal a familiar black and white, slightly sepia toned slide show montage with a dramatic voice over. War. War never changes. Since the dawn of human kind, when our ancestors first discovered the killing power of rock and bone, blood has been spilled in the name of everything: from God to justice to simple, psychotic rage. In the year 2077, after a millennia of armed conflict, the destructive nature of man could sustain itself no longer. The world was plunged into an abyss of nuclear fire and radiation. Yet it was not, as some had predicted, the end of the world. Instead, the apocalypse was simply the prologue to another bloody chapter of human history. For man had succeeded in destroying the world - but war, war never changes. In the early days, thousands were spared the horrors of the holocaust by taking refuge in enormous underground shelters, known as vaults. But when they emerged, they had only the hell of the wastes to greet them. It is the year 2298, nearly two and one quarter centuries since the Great War brought the world to it's knees. These are but a few moments in the lives of some who walk in that lingering FALLOUT. Please Stand By The camera effect tumbles, returning to color as it passes through the vault's walls high into the early mourning sky and then drops like a falling star to another waist land location. *There is dark human silhouette against a lonely roadside inn. The camera zooms in ultra close to fill the screen with the sinister, searching eyes of a man we'll call Stalker. * Seeing Stalker framed in the doorway causes the Inn keeper to spill a spoon of mush before it could reach his mouth. With a frighten glance and an insistent wave of his hand the Inn keeper shoos his wife to take their baby to the supposed safety upstairs. * Dialog reveals Stalker's displeasure with the Inn keeper's, prior paid for informant skills... * Prompted by a thoroughly murderous beating, the Inn keeper tells of another rumor, this one relating to a missing stash of ancient silver coins that was recently liberated from the ruins of an old world museum by one of the two rival Enclaves that are currently locked in a bloody dispute over authority and divine right to rule a United States of America. *It seems an Enclave NCO, a Sergeant Peniteo and his band of thieving deserters made off with the treasure mid transport. * The Audience hears one more heavy thud, a pause, then a woman's scream cut short by a gun shot followed by jingling spurs and dramatic music as Stalker coldly walks out of the now burning building while the sound of an infant's crying echoes behind him. Walker takes to the waist land Walker, now dressed in buckskins packs away his vault suit, loads his riffle and heads to the vault entrance to say his farewells. *The vault door rolls closed behind him and he walks out of the cavern to stand above a wild waist land vista. Walkers story portrays the passing of time with a montage of deadly encounters, viscous dogs, giant ants and rad scorpions, intermittent with scenes of him crouching in dark caves at the brink of survival, scavenging the waists for edible roots, eating bugs and spending lonely nights perched in the highest branches of gnarled old trees. Tracking through the woods Walker encounters a violent scene. Three angry men wrestle to pin an enraged young woman to the ground, she kicks, screams and curses at them with with the most creative use of profanity Walker has ever heard as their leader raises an ax poised to chop off her hand. * Walker quickly supports his rifle in the crook of a tree, takes careful aim and shoots the weapon's handle out of the ax man's hand followed by three rapid shots that clip the hats of the other men's heads. * The leader draws a sawed of shotgun from his belt and charges, forcing walker to drop him with a clean shot through the heart. The other three men flee in terror as the young woman we'll call Talker pelts them with rocks, tree branches and a flood of foul words that would make the rudest sailor blush. After Talker liberates her effects, and more than a few caps from the leader's body. She offer's Walker the leader's hat along with some not to cleverly veiled complements in a effort to recruit his marksmanship to her survival. Talker goes on to claim to have been an innocent, victimized by wasteland hooligans. * Dialog suggests Walker's many months out of the vault have served him well but Talker is a native. They booth recognize they might have allot to offer each other until Walker raises a questioning eyebrow at a near by wanted poster with Talker's sketch, some personal details and the promise of a reward for her capture.. Break for commercials and we have an abrupt scene change. A town's Magistrate reads a lengthy list of charges against Talker that add up to many, many, many petty crimes and exposed con games. The Magistrate calls for Talker to be hanged by the neck until dead, dead, DEAD! Yet just as the hangman's trap door is let loose a single shot rings out and a bullet severs Talker's noose, she drops to the ground below the gallows and scrambles loose just as rigged explosions from loose black powder barrels caped with random rubbish send smoke, ash and garbage to spill into the streets, falling upon the crowd and causing more confusion than any real harm. *Talker's partnership with Walker clearly now has Walker turning in Talker, collecting the bounty and then stealthily returning to aid in Talkers escape so the two could split the reward and hit the next town to do it all again. * Their relationship is related over further months as a series of small exploits that show them working at their skills, prospecting, gambling, bar room brawling and again and again Talker incurring new bounties as Walker pulls off ever more daring, narrow escapes. As time marches on Talker's exploits become increasingly extreme and the risk soon grows beyond the financial rewards. Walker eventually turns Talker in one more time, collects the bounty but then, through Talker's jail cell bars, he tells Talker that he knows she has been stealing from him all along when she thought he was sleeping and that he honestly doubts Talker would ever be worth more than the current bounty. Walker then thanks Talker for the fine hat and exits to the sound of Talker's gag muffled curses of rage and vows of vengeance. * Dawn breaks over a scene eerily similar to Walker and Talkers first encounter. Only in this case the man with the ax means to lop of her head. * As the town square's clock strikes six an explosion frightens a herd of bighorners to stampede into the small band of blood thirsty onlookers that had gathered at this early hour to enjoy Talker's gory death. * A train whistle is nearly lost in the fearful shouts but it draws the movie audience to a balcony above the town's saloon where Walker wryly winks at his mischief from behind a railway rifle. * Slow motion follows the railroad spike as it flies to pierce the executioner's wrist through his lifted ax handle, pining him to the community notice board with all the current wasteland criminal wanted posters. Planning to abandon Walker in a chemically charged death pool of toxic wastes so thick it creates a lasting fog, but before she could drag him six feet the toxic cloud parted as a Bramin staggers out pulling a wagon full dead and dying eastern Enclave soldiers and collapses in a wheezing pile of death as bodies from the wagon spill out to nearly bury Walkers already broken frame. Peniteo, the man with knowledge of the whereabouts of the gold, dying of toxic exposure and thirst, persuades Talker to get him some water by disclosing the name of the town and bank where the loot has been stashed. As Talker goes for the water. dies, but not before revealing the safety deposit pox number to Walkr. So Talker could not let Walker die at least until she learns what locker. Dressed in the uniforms of the dead soldiers, Talker takes Walker, now near death, to a local Followers of the Apocalypse outpost where her sister works as a medic. As Walker recovers, Talker and her sister (Pinga Talker) confront each other about the mistakes each has made in life. Shortly after leaving the Followers outpost Walker and Talker, still posing as eastern Enclave foot soldiers are captured and taken to a western Enclave camp. Stalker has tracked Peniteo's to his last known posting at the camp and skillfully managed to pass himself off as an Enclave Junior officer where through special favors he quickly made some shady allies among the prisons guards. Stalker, suspecting some of the effects found on Talker belonged to Peniteo. He beats, tortures and all but rapes her until she reveals the location of the bank where gold is said to be stashed. Walker remains stoically cool even after what he'd seen has happened to Talker. He acts as if he could care less about life or death and even tells Stalker that he knows the graves name but then calmly says no more. Stalker switches to charm and tactical advantage by suggesting a partnership. So with the added fire power of six other killers and under the guise of a prisoner transfer Stalker leads the group In the next scene, it would appear Talker made good time tracking to the gold, Talker chance encounters another bounty hunter that means to bring her in more dead than alive for her growing legend of petty larceny and oh so lucky escapes from the gallows. She ends the bounty hunter quickly by Walker who is in the same town with Stalker, recognizes the sound of Talker's gun, seeks hir out, and he and Tuco resume their old partnership. Together they kill Stalker's gunmen along the main street, still Stalker himself slips away like a shadow. Talker and Walker stumble on a battle between the Union and the Confederates, fighting for a bridge of questionable strategic value. Since the cemetery is on the other side of the bridge, they decide to destroy it and force the soldiers go somewhere else to fight. While they are setting up the dynamite, Talker reveals that the cemetery is called Sad Hill and Blondie reveals that the coins are buried in a grave marked by the name of Arch Stanton. On the other side of the river, Talker aggressively takes Walker down onto the mattress of a deserted home, even as the final shots are fired in the opposing Enclaves camps as the fallback and regroup to fight again another day, some place eles. The glow of falling embers from the bridges destruction sees almost romantic as Walker and Talker exhaust each other in the throws of passion. When the new days sun rises Walker finds himself alone. *Talker frantically searches the stations circling rows of lockers for the locker number 666 . Eventually Talker finds it, but just as she begins picking the lock she is held at gunpoint by Walker, who in a fine twist is turn is held at gunpoint by Stalker, who has finally caught up to both of them. Opening the locker reveals that this locker is a compressed grave of a man who to long ago met a violent end. * The contained desiccated remains show a man whose lips were stitched shut, pointer fingers cut off and leg bones that were most likely broken to make him fit inside locker before he was allowed to die and long ago decompose. The corpse's only notably valuable or otherwise identifying artifact is a small silver necklace with the inscription {Rest in ''pieces Jimmy H. Ya BASTARD 07/31/75.}'' The sudden oddness of the discovery puts them all off just enough so that all three are honestly a bit confused. * They draw down on each other in a flash, no one at this range could miss but who will fire first? Dialog clarifies, this is not what any of them expected. Walker admits this was never the right locker and further that he never intended a three way split. *Walker directs them into a round open space in the middle of the huge metro terminal. He tells Stalker and Talker that he is etching the real number for the gold stash locker on the bottom of an empty Nuka-Cola bottle which he places in the center. Showdown It is the three-way showdown Walker always dreamed of. The sound track blares and a widening cinematic view shows them all slowly backing away from each other, studying every finger twitch and eye movement. Stalker draws to quickly for the camera to catch more than a blur. * A single shot echoes.. * Talker jerks her sawed off shotgun level with Stalker's head and pulls the trigger only to hear the metallic clank of the weapon's hammer falling on a dud round. Stalker smiles with sparkling eyes at the irony of it all and slowly collapses in a heap at the broken edge of the subway's upper terminal concourse. *Frantically, Talker turns with an expression of concern for Walker so unprecedented that it seems to frighten even her a bit. *Walker had shot from the hip, the barrel of his riffle still trails smoke as he stands cold as a statue. * Talker's face brightens with an unbridled joy, until she notices he dose not return her enthusiasm.. Walker's gaze is all hard business... *Suddenly remembering why she was angry a moment before Talker raises her weapon and fires the second barrel at Walker. The hammer drops upon a likewise dead shell. * Walker reaches into his pocket, retrieves a handful of black powder and buckshot that he slowly lets sift through his fingers to the floor for Talker to see he had removed the threat of her double barreled shotgun. Walker then motions with his weapon for her to check the bottle. * Talker slowly turns it over but only sees her inverted refection in the concave glass bottom of the bottle. * Furious at his deception Talker curses Walker's name and raises the bottle to throw at his head but a quick cocking of his riffle causes her to reconsider. Dialog explains that Walker meant for Talker to notice that her reflection was upside down just like the locker number.. The 666 he gave translates to locker number 999. Behind them there is the familiar click of a pistol's hammer being pulled back. * Walker spins about in a crouch and fires just in time to stop Stalker from shooting them booth in the back. * A convulsion of pain from this second gunshot wound causes Stalker violently arch his back and slowly roll off the broken concourse platform and fall far from sight into the deep darkness below with an echoing splash. Walker and Talker stand facing each other for a notably long silent moment. Then as if satisfied the drama has passed Walker holsters his riffle with a familiarly wry smile and a few suggested lines of dialog.. 'Better him than me ''?.. *'''That lockers not gonna open itself... Break to close up. Talker is seen with pixie like joy working her improvised picks at the lock with a small collection of spare, bent bobby pins held skillfully in her smiling pouty lips as she cracks the locker's tumblers into place. Finally, Talker spins about triumphant in the joy of success, hopping up and down around and around as the locker door at last spills open with an abundant scattering of ancient Spanish doubloons. * It takes her a few moments to notice but Walker is not dancing. * A few spins about more and she notices there is a nose hanging from a low hanging support beam. Walker is not wryly smiling. His is a look cold as death. Close up on riffle as it points to the dented trash can that wobbles unsteady with it's placement beneath the twisted rope indicates this is to be stage for her climatic performance. * Talker's dark complexion goes near white as she looks in Walker's eyes. There is no dialog here, just a series of denying head shakes. Confirming nodes of condemnation and passing painful expressions that confirm she is intended to balance atop the misshapen trash can and put her neck in the noose. *Walker ties Talkers hands behind her. dumps out her Takes half the coins and walks away while Talker silently shoots him murderous stares. In a dramatic twist, Walker turns around to shoot the rope above Talker's head, as he used to do in their times of bounty ab,using partnership. Talker falls, freeing her again. Talker screams in rage as the ropes that bound her hands are ea sily broken. This time it is Walker who slips away Notes * Still a work in progress Written by SaintPain SaintPain→ That was broke afore I got here." 02:01, April 3, 2013 (UTC)